Riolu's small adventure
by novicepokephile
Summary: A teenaged Riolu is bored of only screwing Pokemon, and wants a bit of human action instead. A small story of his conquests. 18 , lemons, all those good terms.
1. Chapter 1

Be a riolu. Be a teenaged riolu, who refuses to evolve, because he doesn't like his trainer. Be a sexual deviant with a surprisingly big dick, since most expect you to be so young, because of the whole not evolving thing.

Your trainer is some random girl, no-one special, just an ordinary trainer with big dreams, who got lucky enough to get you from an egg.

She really tries to bond with you, bless her, but you just don't want her. You'll follow her orders in battle, but outside of that she may aswell just be a walking, talking food bank.

She's nice enough to keep trying to get your affection, however, even though she's already caught other pokemon, making a decent team. They all dislike you for constantly rejecting her attempts to befriend you, so you're a bit of a loner.

Don't be mistaken, she's done nothing wrong, you just don't wanna bother getting close to her. No particular reason, that's just how it is.

Being in the Sinnoh region has it's perks, and boy do you enjoy it. You've had your fair share of poke-pussy, but recently you've been wanting to try a human. You've seen some fit trainers, but the ones interested in pokemon are happy with who they've got.

Anyway, one day you find yourself in, I think she called it Eterna City?

This small journey starts off in the Pokemon Centre, as your trainer orders a room. You, being her first pokemon, have the honour of always being outside your ball when you want. And since you always wanna be out, you find yourself staring at the pink haired nurse at the front desk.

As your trainer gets a room, you decide to conquer her before the gym in a few days time.


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for the wait, I have no excuse but with any luck I might update more soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Later on, after getting a room at the pokemon centre, your trainer tucks herself into bed for the night. Being the clever Riolu you are, you take this opportunity to find the good nurse.

Sneaking out of your room, you hurry towards the front desk, and as you look around, you feel thankful that there's no-one about. However, where could Nurse Joy be?

You start your search by locating a staff only area. It's late, but she shouldn't have gone to bed just yet, you think.

As luck would have it, you quickly find a door with a keypad, more secure looking than the rented rooms. You notice that the door is slightly ajar, and, opening it only enough to get past the door, you go inside.

The first thing you notice are all of the pokeballs on the shelves. Quite a lot. And as you venture further in, you see Nurse Joy, returning a pokemon to its pokeball. You're certain it was her chansey.

Walking up behind her, you're dick poking out of your sheath, you tug on her dress, earning a surprised squeal from the good nurse.

Turning around, she quickly notices you, and from this angle you can see her pink panties, your dick hardening.

"Oh, hello there. You gave me quite the scare for a second there. What are you doing in here?" She asks.

You run between her legs and push her over, onto all fours.

She looks back at you, noticing your proud erection with a knowing look on her face.

"Well, I haven't done _this_ in a little while" She states.

You pull her panties down and start to lick her cunt, lubing her up a bit. Heh, she's tastes pretty sweet.

As her arousal builds and her juices start to flow more freely, you climb onto her back and position your dick at her now moist entrance. Starting slowly, you inch your way inside of her, and as you hear her groan, you thrust yourself completely into her, her surprisingly tight vag pulling you in.

"Oohhh, I needed this" She moans, as you begin pumping her tight depths. 'Human pussy is pretty good so far' You think.

As you start to pump her soft cunt faster, her moans pick up, and you soon start to jackhammer into her, aiming to fill her cunt with your jizz. She has to bite down on her dress to stop herself from screaming. Well, that's no good. You tear her dress and pull it off, revealing her, also, pink bra, which stops her from muting herself.

"Hey, what the he~" She cuts off with a moan, as you pump her hard, trying to penetrate her as deeply as you can. Placing a paw onto her plump rear, you appreciate how big of a pawful it is as you squeeze her rear. She groans in pleasure, and starts to pant, her vagina rhythmically squeezing your cock, and as you fuck her as hard and as fast as you can, enjoying her warm confines, she screams a blissful scream, her vag clamping down on you hard, trying to milk your cock, and you do your best to give it to her.

Hearing her scream tips you over the edge. Forcing your fat knot past her tight vaginal lips, you let loose a torrent of semen, painting her walls, spilling into her womb. Her screams lower to a moan, obviously enjoying being filled.

As you both come down from your highs, panting in post-orgasmic bliss, you realize Nurse Joy has fallen asleep!

As soon as your know deflates enough, you slowly pull out, enjoying watching a trail of semen run down her leg.

Your dick quickly retracts, having had a satisfactory release. You walk off, leaving the nurse to sleep on the floor, aiming to find your room for a more comfortable sleep.


End file.
